Haze
by Ereluna
Summary: How time flies. Time takes it's liberties, going and changing people, places, taking them away, infecting their open wounds, before -maybe- healing them. Oh, the liberties that time has taken with her. NaruSaku, implied SasuSaku


Ok, my third Naruto fic. This one is a little SasuSaku, but mostly NaruSaku... kinda. I love Sakura to death, but I wanted to play around with her character just a little bit. Plus, I'm a little pissed at Sasuke, so. I also lovelovelove Naruto to bits and pieces... and I TRIED to write a happy ending to this but, I just COULD NOT do it. Ugh. Well, warning... there's just a LITTLE citrus content here, there's some language, and Naruto and Sakura may be OOC... depends on what you think would happen given the situation. I'll stop rambling now, so read and review! Enjoy! No flames please. Constructive stuff welcome. 

Inspired by: Rihanna's "Good Girl Gone Bad".

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Haze**

One shot, two shots, three shots. The sake burned the back of her throat, but she downs one after _another_, ignoring the sensation of the world spinning. _Hell, the world's ending anyway so what does it matter if it spins just a little faster._ Four shots. She sways on her stool, causing her hands to shoot out to catch the counter in front of her, her slender fingers gripping the granite until her knuckles turn white. The sound of the glass she drops escapes her ears as she listens to the phone ringing.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring._ The phone falls silent.

Sakura Haruno, age 19, successor to the Sannin Tsunade's legacy reputation. Number one medic, supernaturally strong kunoichi, pervert elite... _the latest:_ alcoholic, maneater.

How time flies. Time takes it's liberties, going and changing people, places, taking them away, infecting their open wounds, before -maybe- healing them. Oh, the liberties that time has taken with her.

_Ring, ring, ring..._

Naruto wants to know if she's okay. Hah, and perhaps he wants to know where Sasuke is. Walking around the kitchen island, Sakura retrieves another glass, filling it to the rim before downing it, savoring the distraction the tingling brings, flowing through her system, chasing _every_ worry and ounce of pain away to a place far in the back of her intoxicated mind.

Sakura moves to the bedroom, discarding the sight of the still unmade bed she moves to the closet, pulling a small red dress -slinky, really- worthy of Ino herself. The young woman eyes the satiny fabric she pulls it on. She pushes her carnation colored hair back and moves to the mirror. Thick black eyelashes blink at the image reflected, her seafoam eyes moving to the still ringing phone.

_...ring, ring..._

She elects to answer it before it gives her a pounding headache.

"Naruto." She slurs slightly, listening to the silence at the other end. "I don't know where he is, and I don't care. But, if I see him again, so help me God, I'll kill him."

The kyuubi container's response is slow. "Okay, Sakura-chan" Naruto pauses, "We're not bringing him back this time." His voice is strangely void of any emotion, and his words are carefully spoken. But, a slight drag hangs on the end of his words. Pain is a little _easier_ to deal with when you have liquid help.

Her eyes fall to the bed she hadn't slept in for two days, before the light leaves them, her inner screaming in utter contempt as she silently fumes. "_Good_, he's not fucking worth it."

He had left her -left them- yet again, and there was nothing she do, yet again. But, if he _found_ it within himself to be able to do it _again_, then she couldn't _find_ it in herself to care this time around.

"Sakura, how much have you drank?"

"Enough. I'll see you later. I'm going out."

She hangs up after saying a small goodbye to her teammate, then walks out the door.

-----------------------------

Music plays blaringly loud in the small building making it difficult to hear, but _amazingly_ easy to tune out the voices of people around her as she lets loose, closing her emerald eyes away from the view of the ever-spinning world while swaying to the melody of the song, lifting her hands into the air, she deems to forget the boy who she had fallen in love with as a child, the man who broke her heart two times too many. Sakura dances alone, occasionally joined by the ogling boys and men, all eyeing her as a potential catch for the night.

And tonight she couldn't care _less_.

Tonight, she's loose. _Free_. And oh, freedom tasted succulent on her tongue.

An unknown amount of time passes, Sakura's eyes slip open and she smiles when she sees her lone boy, cerulean eyes gazing at her with nothing but a look of _absolute _entrapment. She begins moving her hips to the beat of the new song coming through the massive speakers, winking when his whiskered cheeks lift in a mischievous grin.

Tonight was the night to _forget_, and apparently Naruto knew it too.

He swaggers through the crowd, his eyes never wandering from hers even as he stops, his face inches from hers. She can smell the sake on his breath, his scent a combination of sweat, dirt, and steel. So entirely Naruto, that Sakura finds it impossible to resist.

So, when the blonde boy grabs her hand and pulls, she follows without hesitation.

* * *

Sakura's red dress drifts gracefully to the floor, Naruto having flung it through the air, his lips brushing the skin of her throat in a gesture of _pure_ affection. His thumbs rub small circles into her hips, his hot breath fanning out on her temple as he ground his hips against her working her into a frenzy of intense all-consuming lust.

Naruto's chest tightens as he meets her darkened eyes and he forces himself to takes a breath, he slowly lowers himself to his knees, tenderly kissing her stomach before lifting his gaze once again. "Sakura," His voice is deeper, and it sends a chill through his companion's spine. "Are you-"

_"Yes."_ She sighs, cutting him off. A gentleness enters her eyes, and she shakes her head slowly to clear the doubts that she doesn't have. _"I am."_

"Okay," A smirk graces his handsome features, cerulean orbs fade to a reddish tint. _"Okay."_

His kiss is her undoing.

* * *

Sakura fingers the orange sheets the cover her lithe body while staring at the ceiling discerning patterns as she lay in Naruto's arms. She slept with his best friend, and guilt was _nowhere_ to be found. Regret was absent, but, _now_ she _knew_, that the whiskered boy _loved_ her. And she couldn't be sure whether she'd break _his_ heart or not. She had _already_ broken Hinata's just by leaving with the boy of her dreams. So, what was one more heartbreak among _friends_?

Maybe she was done with the whole "Good Girl" image. Perhaps she was just _bored_ with it.

After all, Sasuke had gotten _bored_ with her, with Naruto, with the _whole_ damn village.

So, why _couldn't_ she?

* * *

End


End file.
